Faded Blossoms
by NoxPersona9
Summary: Backstory of Kanna and her relationship with Mori Ranmaru. Oneshot - possible AU because I'm not really an expert on Kanna's storyline. I tried to fit everything in as best as possible, but anyways. Pairings include: KannaxMori and KannaxHayato. Please reviews. Disclaimer: All copyrights go to their respective owners.


**Faded Blossoms**

**Hey guys! Just making a new oneshot because I can. This one is about Kanna and her relationship with Mori Ranmaru. I don't really know much about Kanna's storyline, so this could possibly be considered an AU. Hayato makes an appearance as well. It contains scenes of Kanna's backstory. Pairings would be KannaxHayato and KannaxMori. I haven't really seen any Sengoku-centric stories, so I might be the first. Please review and enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights go towards their respective owners.**

* * *

_Japan  
July 14, 1569_

_My destiny was foretold even before my birth by Abeno Seimei, the Great Diviner. I am to rise and be known to the world as an onmyouji - the greatest one of all time. My father put me under the tutelage of Tsuchimikado Haruaki, the great exorcist, under who I am training..._

* * *

The sun blazed upon the small hut in the forest. A man in a black cap sat under a cherry tree, fanning himself with a simple white fan. He rested upon a white and purple fox with dark marks on its forehead. It yawned softly and lay its head upon the grass. This man's name was Tsuchimikado Haruaki - the greatest onmyouji. He watched the two people in front of him. A young girl of nine stood in full discipline. She wore a short kimono with a flowery design. Her hair was tied back by a purple ribbon that flowed in the wind with her purple streaked hair. Her eyes were filled with determination and showed wisdom well beyond her years. In her hands was a white fan with a blossom tree design. Beside her was a baby fox, the offspring of the girl's master. It was white with streaks of purple and it wore twin bells in a ribbon around its neck. In front of the girl was a boy no older than her. He was short for his age and rather scrawny. He wore black robes with red markings and his light blue hair was tied back into a ponytail. His eyes were a light green and beside him was a shaggy, black fox - the other child of Haruaki's fox. Haruaki now raised his hand and motioned to them.

"Ayanokouji Kanna, Mori Ranmaru - bow to each other." he ordered.

The children obliged and bowed in the respectful fashion of the samurai who practiced the _bushido_ code. Haruaki motioned for them to begin. The boy, Mori Ranmaru, gripped his fan tightly and swung it at the girl. A terrifying ghost formed from thin air and dashed towards the small girl named Kanna. Kanna responded by effortlessly repeating Mori's actions. The master noted that Kanna's style was graceful, willowy, and she followed through her actions. Ranmaru, on the other hand, was powerful, aggressive, and reckless with little control over the spirits he summoned. Kanna's spirits crashed into Mori's and both exploded into smoke. Mori growled softly and twirled his fan around him. His dark fox, Haru, turned into dark ether and enveloped Ranmaru in darkness. Kanna did not flinch and looked around her, sensing her enemy's life force.

"You can't find me, Ayanokouji Kanna!" Mori's disembodied voice taunted childishly.  
"I wouldn't laugh just yet, Ranmaru!" Kanna grinned.

She shot a shikigami perfectly towards the top of the cherry tree where Haruaki sat. Ranmaru gasped and jumped down from the tree. He rolled away and stood up straight. Concentrating, he yelled and pointed his fan at Kanna as a void appeared behind him. A clay Yaksha appeared out of it and started to run out of the portal. It was red and hard, its white hair greasy and messy. Around its neck was a garland of skulls and its tiny eyes were yellow with malice.

"Mori - that's enough! You're not strong enough to control a demon!" Haruaki cried.  
"Of course I can, Master Haruaki! Just watch!" Mori said indignantly.

The demon was running in circles before his eyes set upon Mori. The demon smacked his lips and charged towards the boy. Mori screamed in fear and tried to run away, but he tripped on the hem of his robes and sprawled to the ground.

"Master Haruaki! Help me!" Mori pleaded.  
"You did not heed my warnings, Ranmaru." Haruaki said, "You will now face the consequences for your disobedience."

Mori screamed as the beast neared him. At this point, Kanna gathered all of her energy and also summoned a Clay Yaksha, which charged and crashed into Mori's demon. They both screamed in pain and exploded into dark energy. The void to the Spirit World disappeared, leaving only behind the black mist of the demons.

"Kanna, are you okay?" Haruaki asked.  
"Yes, Master Haruaki. But, how is Mori?" Kanna said.  
"He will be fine. It takes quite a lot out of you to open a portal while you are still as weak as you both." Haruaki said, "But it takes even more skill and courage to stand in the face of danger and do the right thing. Good job, Ayanokouji Kanna."

* * *

_Japan  
October 26, 1576_

_Master Haruaki is calling me for dinner. Apparently for the third time. I don't really feel like going, but he'll probably make me sweep the yard again. Plus, Haku must be getting hungry too. I should go feed him as well. Oh! I just remembered that those samurai are coming for dinner tonight! That samurai master and his _really_ handsome pupil... Hayato 3 ^^... I _have _to meet him! Damn! I hear Mori coming to get me. Must put this away before he sees it._

* * *

Mori was twirling his chopsticks in his bowl absentmindedly as he vaguely listened to the conversation his master was having with their guests. The famed samurai Oda Nobunaga and his pupil, Anegasaki Kenji sat near Master Haruaki, piling meat onto their rice. Anegasaki Kenji, or as he preferred to be called, Hayato, was ravenously slurping his noodles and rice, putting yet another bowl to his pile. Oda Nobunaga smacked the back of Hayato's head and shook his own head.

"That's enough, Anegasaki Kenji. Show some mercy to your host and do not deplete his stock. Food is scarce this time of year and Master Haruaki was gracious enough to give us food and shelter for tonight." Nobunaga said.

Master Haruaki laughed and said, "Let it be, Oda! The boy has been training hard and deserves some nourishment! For a samurai, he's all skin and bones!"  
"All you onmyouji pamper the boy too much. A warrior must know the harshest conditions to prevail in the battlefield." Oda said.  
"Has Kanna still not come yet? Mori - go upstairs and fetch her, please. That sweet girl I once knew has gotten quite moody the minute she reached 16." Haruaki said.

Mori got up at once, glad to be excused and ran upstairs to get Kanna. No doubt she was writing in that little journal she had. He might catch her in the act if he goes quietly. No, that wouldn't work. She would just sense his aura approaching. The girl really was something. Regardless, he crept up the stairs silently and tiptoed into her room. Kanna was shutting her drawer and walking towards the entrance when he arrived.

"Oh, hello Mori." Kanna said sweetly.  
"You've been writing in your diary, haven't you? What do you write about all day, anyways?" Mori asked.  
"First of all, it's not a diary - it's a journal!" Kanna huffed, "Second of all, it's none of your business what I write about!"  
"It's about that dashing Kenji, isn't it?" Mori teased, "Admit it! I can practically sense his presence in your head!"  
"Shut up, Mori!" she said and shoved him away.

Mori laughed and slid down the railing.

"Kanna and Hayato sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-" he teased.  
"_Shut up_!" Kanna cried.  
"Admit it - you're in _love _with him!" Mori taunted.  
"Mori Ranmaru - I will open a portal to the Spirit World and push you in if I become desperate!" Kanna threatened.

Mori simply smirked and walked back to the table. Kanna sighed and tried to get rid of the blood that had rushed into her cheeks. This was to no avail, however, when she reached the table. Masters Oda and Haruaki were sitting at the head of the table while Mori was feeding Haru. Next to Nobunaga sat the most handsome boy Kanna had ever seen. He had brown hair and eyes colored of chocolate. The his tanned arms were bulging with muscles, despite Haruaki's opinion. Kanna could not help but stare at him, even though Master Haruaki said it was rude to stare at guests. His words were proven true when Kanna tripped over Haku's food bowl and fell to the ground. Mori stifled a laugh and Master Haruaki shook his head. Oda laughed at this sight, but Hayato immediately got up and walked to Kanna. He offered her his hand and pulled her up.

"Are you okay, miss?" he asked.  
"Um... y-yes." she stammered.  
"That was quite impressive. Not a single bit of food fell from the bowl. Do all onmyouji fall so gracefully or just you?" Hayato laughed.

Kanna felt herself burn with embarrassment as she muttered an inconceivable answer. Sitting back at her table, she looked down at her bowl.

"Ayanokouji Kanna? Aren't you forgetting something?" Master Haruaki asked.  
"Oh? Right - Haku's dinner." Kanna muttered.

She got up and walked to Haku, who wagged his tail. She poured some food into his bowl and sat down glumly, unable to eat anything. Dinner seemed to take years, and Kanna silently screamed in joy when dessert was finished. She got up immediately and teleported to her room, to bravado by Oda and Hayato.

"Kanna! No magic in the house!" Master Haruaki cried.

"Why not, Haruaki? Let the girl practice her skills! It will sharpen both her mind and her soul, making her more useful in battle! She should be more like your fine young pupil Rori Manraru! He seems perfect on the battlefield!" Oda said in earnest.

"It's Mori Ranmaru. And an onmyouji does not charge in battle - that is for you samurai to do. My pupils must learn that they cannot depend upon magic to solve all their problems. And that includes walking. But now, we must have a drink! Mori - go and tell Kanna it is bedtime." he said.

"That goes for you too!" he added hastily.  
"Kenji! You would do well to rest. We have a long journey ahead tomorrow and a samurai must always be vigilant." Nobunaga said.  
"Yes, Lord Nobunaga." Hayato said.

Haruaki showed Hayato to his bed and returned downstairs to Nobunaga.

* * *

_Japan  
October 27, 1576_

_It's one in the morning. I can't sleep knowing that Hayato lies in the room next to me. I guess Mori must be very full - I haven't heard a peep from him all night. Come to think of it, I haven't heard anything at all. I didn't hear Master Haruaki and Lord Nobunaga retire. Something is strange... has something happened? I better go check it out._

* * *

Haruaki and Nobunaga sat at the table surrounded by spirit and wine bottles. Haruaki was babbling drunkenly while Nobunaga questioned him, quite sober.

"Now, you say that you possess a spellbook with dark rituals?" Nobunaga asked.  
"Oh, yes! W-Why I read it just last night in the nasebent - er - lacerent!" Haruaki croaked.  
"The basement? And do you have it under any magical charms of protection? Perhaps a spirit that guards it?" the warlord asked.  
"Sure! There would be a great, big, red skinned ghoul that guards it! But, just one flick of this here fan and it'll poof away!" Haruaki ranted.

"_For a wise old man, this is quite a deterioration to his name. No matter, I will get what I came here for. And then, I shall take my place as a Sky Demon!_" Oda thought.

"Then in that case, I'll just be taking this fan of yours. Why don't you go to sleep? You seem so tired..." Nobunaga said softly.  
"Sleepy..." Haruaki said.

The old onmyouji fell asleep and snored on the table. Smirking, Nobunaga took Haruaki's fan and walked to the basement. Right when he climbed down, Kanna appeared at the head of the stairs. Gripping her fan tightly, she saw Haruaki snoring on the table. She approached him and observed to look for any injuries on him.

"He's out cold." a voice said.

Kanna jumped and unfolded her fan tightly. Mori's silhouette formed from the shadows and he formed back to his physical form.

"Mori? What were you doing in the Shadows? Were you spying on them?" Kanna asked suspiciously.  
"I couldn't sleep." Mori said.

Kanna's face softened and lowered her fan.

"The same?' she asked.  
"Every night." he replied.

Every night, Mori was plagued by strange visions of the future. He was scared to sleep every night when he knew that they would be there waiting for him.

"Oda went down to the basement. He's after Master's spellbook. We have to stop him." Mori said.  
"The one with the ritual? No! We can't let Nobunaga get his hands on that!" Kanna cried.  
"Then let's go. Let's call Haku and Haru." Mori said.

Kanna and Mori whistled softly and the two foxes came running towards them. They were about to head down when a voice called to them.

"Kanna? Mori?" Hayato asked.  
"H-Hayato? What are you doing?" Kanna asked.  
"I heard you speaking. I couldn't sleep tonight." Hayato said.  
"You heard everything?" Mori asked.  
"...Yes. I know that I'm still a trainee, but I can help you fight my master." Hayato said.

Kanna and Mori nodded and the trio went down. They climbed down the stone steps and reached an altar where the spellbook lay. The demon that guarded it lay in pieces, slashed by a katana. Its owner stood in front of the plinth where the spellbook rested and reached down to pick it up.

"Stop right there, Nobunaga!" Kanna cried.  
"Foolish children. You should all have stayed out of my way." Nobunaga said, "Especially _you _Anegasaki Kenji."  
"That is no longer my name. I am known as Hayato and I am a samurai with honor!" Hayato cried.  
"Then you have made your first enemy, samurai. Henceforth, quake with fear when you hear the name Oda Nobunaga - the 6th Sky Demon King!"

Mori charged and shot spirits at the evil lord. He took out his katana and blasted them easily. Mori now summoned three ghouls and ordered them to charge. Nobunaga rushed through them and caused them to explode.

"Fool - your onmyouji powers pale in comparison to my own creation - the infamous Battoujutsu style. However, you could still be of some use to me. I need someone learned in the arts of onmyouji to complete this ritual for me. I _will _become immortal and you will study this spellbook until you can help me." Oda said.

He read an incantation from the spellbook and summoned a powerful demon from the Spirit World. Mori shot Vanquisher Charms at the spirit, but it was too powerful for his feeble skills. Hayato charged and shot light beams from his sword, but he swatted it away and knocked the samurai against the wall. Kanna nodded to Haku, who concentrated and channeled the powers of Take-mikazuchi into Kanna's fan. She shot electrically charged spirits at the demon, which grunted but did not break. It grabbed Mori and walked back to Oda Nobunaga.

"Kanna! Help me!" Mori screamed.  
"Mori!" Kanna cried.

"_Haku! Remember what we've been practicing? Do it - now!_" Kanna spoke to Haku telepathically.

Haku nodded and leaped into the air. He disappeared into a cloud as Oda looked in fear at it. The cloud disappeared and Haku appeared in his Nine-Tailed Fox form, raining down beams of ether at the demon. It screamed and shattered into pieces. Oda quickly shouted a spell and summoned a vortex of darkness.

"Kanna!" Mori cried.  
"Mori! I'm coming!" Kanna yelled.

She ran as fast as she could with Haru running by her side. Mori's fox jumped into the vortex just as it disappeared. Kanna ran through it and crashed into the wall. Everything became dark as she fell unconscious...

* * *

_Japan  
October 27, 1580_

_It's been four years since we've lost Mori and Haru. Oda has taken over half of Japan and hope seems to be waning. It's been two years since Hayato had left our home to go fight in the military. Master Haruaki says that I'm ready to accept his blessings tonight and face my destiny. Although he and Haku have tried their best to comfort me, I cannot smile knowing that Mori is not there beside me to accept Master's blessings. I will never believe the rumors circulating around. Some say that he was killed brutally. Some say that he turned sides and became Nobunaga's agent of darkness. No matter what they say, I will always believe that Mori is still alive - the boy that teased me all those years ago is still alive in my heart. I will bring his memory with me as I receive Master Haruaki's blessings._

* * *

Kanna knelt in the basement, watching the candles in the room flicker. Haku stood faithfully by her side, nudging his head on her lap. Haruaki stood above her, holding a fan in each hand.

"Do you, Ayanokouji, accept your destiny as a Spirit Walker?" he asked.  
"I do." she replied.  
"Do you vow to protect the beliefs of onmyouji and the people who you were born to defend?" he asked.  
"I do." she said.  
"And finally, do you pledge to carry on the hopes and memories of those who are not beside you?" he asked slowly.

"Yes."

"Then, I declare you Master Onmyouji Ayanokouji Kanna. Rise and accept my blessings." he ordered.

She rose and felt power surge through her as the Master's blessings filled her. He gave her a fan with a cherry blossom pattern. She gripped it and felt her connection to the Spirit World at its peak. Regardless, she looked at the picture of the laughing boy at the plinth.

"Congratulations, Mori."

* * *

_Japan  
February 14, 1582_

_The war is not going well. Hayato mysteriously disappeared yesterday. I have been dispatched to the last place he was sighted. So far, there have been no suspicious signs. But wait! Nobunaga's flag is being carried. There is a small squad of troops headed in my direction. The flag is white, so they are coming in peace. I should head ther-_

* * *

"Still writing in that silly book, Kanna?" a voice asked.

Kanna could not believe that voice. It had been the one she had nightmares about for six years. Mori Ranmaru sat behind her on Haru, now grown up and giant. Kanna's eyes glistened with tears and hugged him tightly.

"_Mori!_ B-But how? Oda took you all those years ago..." she stammered.  
"Fate works in strange ways." Mori simply said.  
"What is that squad doing here? How are you? What happened to you all this time?" she asked.

Mori chuckled darkly. Haru walked slowly towards a cherry blossom tree and rested below its shade.

"You're full of questions, aren't you? That squad? They are mine. I was scouting this area when I felt your presence. I couldn't resist." Mori said.  
"Your squad? So that means- " Kanna panicked.  
"Yes. I work for Lord Nobunaga now." Mori said.

He twirled his fingers together and played with a small bit of ether. Kanna was silent for a minute.

"Mori? Why?" Kanna asked.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. You were always narrow-minded, Kanna. Nobunaga's army is unbeatable. In just five short months, I will be given the honor of performing the ritual to make him immortal. He will become the most powerful being in the world and I will be given limitless power as a gift from my merciful lord."

"So that's what this is all about? You're just a power-hungry maniac, Mori! Do you honestly think that he'll keep you around after he's done with you? He will toss you away as quickly as he whisked you from me all those years ago!" Kanna cried furiously.

"Of course he won't. I've been studying that spellbook for six years. I know it back to front. Every spell has a weakness and this ritual is no exception. I still see the future, Kanna. I know that you and that damned samurai Hayato are going to try to stop us. This is the reason I came here to seek you. In the name of our friendship, I want to give you a warning - don't do it. My visions are never wrong. That day will be the bloodiest in the history of Japan. I have seen us battling and I know that I will win, Kanna. I have knowledge of spells that Master Haruaki could never even dream to perform. Think of this as a gesture of friendship - I'm doing this to repay everything you've done for me during our time together." Mori said.

"So you're repaying me by betraying our country?" Kanna whispered angrily.

Mori sighed and turned his back to her. He picked a beautiful pink cherry blossom and twirled it in his fingers.

"I am not going to fight you over this, Ayanokouji. There will be plenty of that in five months. I do not wish to fight you, but I have sworn loyalty to my master. Believe me - I will not hold back in our final confrontation. If you _do _decide to ignore my warning, be prepared to face the consequences. Just like Haruaki said all those years ago to me. Except this time, there will be no one to save you like you saved me. The Mori Ranmaru you once knew is no more. Take this as a last testament from him."

He handed her the blossom. She took it gingerly and closed her eyes. Tears fell from them as she grieved for her fallen comrade. Mori's expression softened for just a second before he ordered Haru to turn around.

"Goodbye, Ayanokouji Kanna."

* * *

_MapleWorld  
September 9, ?_

_I did not wish to deal the killing blow. But Mori had become far too great of a threat. After invading the mines of this new MapleWorld, he terrorized the people of this world and I had no choice but to face him for a final time. I think he knew the outcome beforehand - the dreams will never stop chasing him. And he, although he didn't know it until the end, would never stop chasing them. He smiled at me before his death. He said that he loved me. I wouldn't have admitted it to him in a happier time, but part of me loved him dearly - even more than I love Hayato now. The Bladed Falcon, as he calls himself, attended the small funeral we held for him at Momijigaoka. I hugged him tightly as I sobbed. Oda Nobunaga has still not been defeated. Although the ritual failed at Honnou-ji, he has not wasted any time trying to discover the mysteries of this world. Mori's death was both a victory and a cost. It was a cost to one of the greatest legends of Japan. And it was a killing blow to me as well._

* * *

Kanna stood at the entrance of Momijigaoka, holding in her hand a wilted flower. The pink hue of the cherry blossom had faded away, just like Mori Ranmaru. She still vividly remembered that day when she reunited with the dark onmyouji. She remembered the way he spoke to her with a roughness veiling a waterfall of regret and sorrow. She remembered how she took the blossom from him with trembling fingers, how she spilled tears over its smooth petals. She watched the maple leaves falling from the trees around her, spiraling wherever the wind blows. Her lips trembled as she prepared to do what she must. Kanna released her grip on the blossom, watching it blow away with the maple leaves. Why she did it, she attributed to a phrase she heard during her travels in MapleWorld.

_If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, then it's yours._

She had let go of the flower and along with it, her sorrows from the memories of the smiling child she had once known. All she could do was hope that it came back. But a part of her wished it wouldn't. She couldn't face him again like that. It would be too painful.

That part of her must have been stronger than she thought, because it never did...


End file.
